


To Dance With You

by savemyunicorns (kams_log)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel finds a record player, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/savemyunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to dance with Meg. But first, he needs to find something first. An old family relic. A record player, in fact.</p><p>Meg puts up with him (happily.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> just a little headcanon i came up with. also i'm in love with cas and meg dancing in their living room to a record player. sorry not sorry. enjoy!

Castiel bit his tongue and rummaged deeper through the pile of antiques and dust. He couldn’t even remember how all his old family’s things ended up in his attic. He was fairly certain he’d never seen half these things before. But still they were here, and he was beginning to understand why Meg was so determined to throw it all out. 

But she would just have to compromise. Cas spotted what he was looking for and smiled. He picked up a mound of disordered blankets and set them aside, stared down at the antique before him. 

It took some doing, but he managed to squeeze his fingers under the offendingly heavy object and carried it down the steps from the attic. 

He grunted and stumbled into the living room. He didn’t miss Meg’s look of surprise, or the way she slowly lowered her mug of tea to the side table. 

“What... is that?” Meg asked, raised her eyebrows speculatively. 

Castiel smiled and set the item down in front of her. 

“This,” he replied triumphantly, “is a record player.”

Meg sighed and stood, crossed her arms and wandered close to her husband’s side. 

“You do realize we just put our little devil to bed,” she said. “Besides, doesn’t look like you got a record to go with that player.” 

Castiel wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. “David will sleep like a rock as he always does. Besides, I am  _very_ determined to dance with you tonight.”

Meg scoffed, but didn’t pull away from Castiel’s embrace, or his peppered kisses against her temple. 

“I still don’t see a record, Clarence.” 

“Just wait,” he replied. 

He pulled away briefly and dashed out of the room. Meg watched him go, an amused smile playing at her lips. But soon enough, Castiel returned with a massive disc in his hands. He grinned and set it down on the player, set the spinner, and leaned back on his heels. 

“I don’t see what all the fuss is about--” Meg started, but soon enough, a melody began to fill the air. Castiel beamed at her and stood. 

“May I have this dance?” He asked. Meg rolled her eyes, but accepted his open hands.

“Of course you can, ya’ sap,” She replied.

Castiel smiled, leaned down and pressed their lips together gently. “Thank you Meg.”

Meg smirked up at him, let the music play for a few notes longer before she replied, “Anything for you, Castiel.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: savemyunicorns.tumblr.com


End file.
